


Bathroom

by MissAnonWrites



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Erotica, Light Bondage, M/M, Man on man action, filth basically, sensual, willies everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnonWrites/pseuds/MissAnonWrites
Summary: Tom decides to treat his lover to shenanigans in his hotel bathroom. AKA a fantasy about being a guy getting loved up by Tom ;)





	Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Found this golden oldie I wrote in 2013 so thought I'd share here on A03.

It had been a long night at a black tie function. We finally made it back to our hotel room, glad to be away from having to make polite conversation with random folk in suits and gowns, trying to pretend we cared about anything they said. I don’t usually drink, but must confess that i did help myself to some free prosseco offered regularly by the waiters. To liven things up, Tom had been intermittently flirting with me all night. A secret nudge in the small of my back, leaning over at dinner to whisper what he was going to do with me when we left, and eyeing me with hooded eyes from across the room.

We stumbled through the doorway to our suite, and Tom stalked into the bathroom, stretching. I watched his shoulders flex deliciously whilst i toed my shoes off and closed the door.

The suite was beautiful. The lights were dimmed, making everything appear to have an amber glow. The decor was white and gold hues, and one wall was made entirely of glass, giving us a panoramic vista of the city. At night, our view was of twinkly lights and dramatically lit buildings. I could make out the dome of St Pauls.

I laid my jacket over the sofa arm rest and padded into the bathroom. Tom was at the sink, his tie off and the top buttons of his shirt undone. He looks absolutely stunning in a tuxedo, accentuating the lines and curves of his muscular body.

He finished washing his hands, and reached for the hand towel on the rail next to the sink.He watched me wordlessly as he dried his hands, with an almost hunter-like look on his face.

I could almost taste what would be coming next.

‘Did you have fun tonight?’ i stuttered, looking down at my hands with a flushed face. In my peripheral vision i could see his shoes as he sauntered towards me.

I cleared my throat, feeling flustered. 'Because I… I didn’t think it was as boring as it could have been.’ I breathe in deeply, and let my gaze wander up to meet Toms, who is standing a metre in front of me.

His eyes locked on mine, he slowly moves forward to me, then leans over to my right cheek, as if to kiss me. Instead, his head continues moving to reach my ear, where he whispers 'do you remember what I promised i would do to you?’ his voice shivers a little, and i feel his breath across my ear and neck. I feel absolutely rooted to the spot, immobilised.

He then pulls back, and turns to go back to the sink. I just stand there, like a numpty, trying to regulate my breathing.

Tom sits up on the marble counter next to the sink, poised and relaxed, his thighs slightly apart. He rolls his head back to rest on the mirror behind him, and shifts his gaze to look at me. 'Come here,’ he says quietly, barely louder than a whisper.

I cross the bathroom and stand in front of him, almost in between his legs. He looks up at me with a wry smile, and leans slightly to his right, his arm stretching out to take his tie that’s coiled at the counter edge.

My eyes involuntarily light up. He knows that i like some light bondage, if you can even call it that. Whenever he has bound my wrists, it’s always been in a loop big enough for me to slip my arms free, and aside from that, I really do adore being blindfolded.

Tom takes the tie between his two hands, wrapping it slightly around his knuckles, and looks up at me, a playful smile on his lips.

I automatically turn around so my back is to him, holding my arms behind me. I await the feeling of having my wrists wrapped in the silk tie, but i feel nothing. I wonder what he is doing?

Instead, out of no-where, i feel the delicious, soft stroking of his wet tongue across my fingertips, working down towards the flesh in between my fingers, then across to press into my palm. I let out a moan and lean my head back a little. He then nuzzles his nose against the inside of my wrist, while his tongue continues to lave at my palm.

He moves onto my other hand, this time not only lapping but also kissing slowly, and gently nipping at my skin. I shift on the spot, desperate to sit or lie down, my legs feeling weak.

I then feel the soft fabric of his tie curling around my wrists, pulling them together slightly, then Tom wrapping and tying the tie around me, all the while his tongue still traveling across my hands.

Once the tie is in place, his lips move down to my index finger, and he slips it into his mouth to the hilt, suckling gently, then slowly letting it slip out, his tongue gliding over my skin. He moves on to my middle finger, then ring finger, then little finger, doing the same.

'Please..’ i find myself murmuring, not entirely sure what I’m pleading for.

I hear a low growl behind me, and watch as two hands reach around me from behind, his fingers undoing my belt, then the buttons to my trousers, then tugging gently so that they fall to my feet.

I then feel his head nuzzle under the tail of my dress shirt, his tongue trailing along my spine, taking long laps that move further down to the waistband of my pants. Tom’s fingers move to my hips, and he slowly begins to peel my pants down, sliding them towards my knees. His tongue continues to move in languid, silky laps, to the base of my spine, then dips between my cheeks

'oh god, Tom’ i whine, wanting to lean forward and hold onto something for support, instead feeling the tug of the tie at my wrists, and the tips of Tom’s hair brushing against my fingertips.

His tongue continues to trail in between me, further, lower, finding my back entrance. I hiss and squirm, automatically clenching in shock.

I hear him moan in pleasure, which fuels my desire.

His tongue probes gently at my entrance, not entering, just stroking and caressing. He trails a hand across my waist, reaching around to my crotch, and I watch as his slender fingers tenderly tug at one of my balls. His other hand reaches around my other side to tug lightly at my other ball, his fingertips slowly pulling them apart from each other, spreading me out. He rolls them in his fingers, and presses his tongue against my entrance warmly, making me gasp.

He trails a fingertip along the underside of my length, from root to tip, making me strain harder. Then I feel his hands leave my body, and instead feel his tongue move from my entrance to between my legs, his head nudging my legs a little more apart, until the tip of his tongue nudges against my sack, making me moan and almost fall over.

Then, I feel nothing.

My left leg shakes a little, the build up of sexual energy without release beginning to make me come undone.

Tom crawls on hands and knees around me, until he is kneeling in front of me. He looks up at my flushed face, and gently pushes me back against the counter, his hands on my hips, helping to shift me so I don’t fall over. I gratefully lean against the counter, my hands resting on the marble, legs able to bend slightly at the knee, feeling more supported.

Once settled, Tom bends his head a little to take my sack in his mouth, fully, and gently suckles at me. I press my hips back against the counter, biting my lip, desperately wanting to watch him yet so pleasured that i can’t keep my eyes from rolling closed. I feel him pull slightly at me, stretching me, lifting my sack away from my thighs. His hair brushes against my length, which is bobbing up across his forehead.

'Fuck…’ i hiss, desperately wanting to touch myself.

Tom lets my balls slip from his mouth, then shifts to lick along my length, his eyes not leaving mine. I feel my stomach tense, and my thighs widen a little more to let him nestle closer to me.

His eyes darken briefly as my tip slips between his wet pink lips, and he deftly takes me whole, his nose pressing into my pubic hair. I can barely contain a shout.

Inside his mouth, i can feel his tongue languidly pushing next to me, stroking the underside of my length, and he begins to drag his lips along me, until only my head is left in his mouth. He then swirls his tongue rhythmically around it, and tugs gently so i strain further into his mouth.

'fuck Tom,’ if i could wipe my brow, or rub my eyes, i would. I need to come, desperately.

He lets the tip of me out of his mouth with a feint plop, then stands, and gently pushes me sideways and down so i am lying on the counter, my trousers bunched just under my knees in the sink, my feet practically touching the wall.

Tom then leans over me and begins softly sucking and stroking my length with his mouth again, this time more rapidly, as if to bring me to orgasm. 'Tom..’ i mewl, and he eyes me with a smile. 'I want to suck you, too. Come here’

He stands up, then moves towards my head, gracefully kneeling on the counter, his knees almost astride my head. He lets a hand slowly glide under the waist of his trousers and pants, and begins stroking himself under the fabric. I look up at him panting, wishing my hands were untied so I could undo his fly and hold him.

'Be patient’ he whispers, his body intermittently contracting and hips rocking as he touches himself. He then (painfully) slowly undoes his trousers with his free hand, exposing the soft cotton fabric of his pants. I can see his fingers moving under the fabric, and his penis pushes up, sticking out and resting against his opened fly, still covered in the pant fabric. From this angle, his length is so close to my face, yet not close enough to touch. My body feels on fire with want.

'Tom please..’ I gulp, trying to tilt my head up to touch him, yet he pushes my shoulders down with his palms.

He sets his length free from the fabric, his skin exposed. He crawls over my body, his mouth hovering over my straining length again, and raises his hips a little so that his penis is above my face, too high to be licked, but low enough to tease me. If my hands were free I would pull him to me. I try to shift my head and shoulders up to reach, but Tom pins me down by squeezing my shoulders in place with his thighs.

My hips rock and Tom smoothly glides me into his mouth, humming, his voice vibrating through me, and lets his mouth fuck me. I can only watch as his length rocks above me in time, long and thick.

I close my eyes, hoping it may help, but in fact it makes things worse - my other sense become more alert and I can smell his penis near my face.

I pant and moan, overcome. The smell gets stronger. Then i feel his soft, velvety tip stroking along my jaw. Fuck, if he shifts over a little bit I could take him in my mouth. I try to move my head, letting my tongue strain to find him, and finally I hear him huff as he relaxes onto me, his tip pressing gently against my lips, then beginning to slide into me. His mouth at my length sucks a little as he intakes air, and we both begin to pump into each others mouths in tandem.

I feel so close, too close, a bundle of nerves without a thought in my mind.

Then Tom lifts himself from my body, his length pulling out of my mouth, and he stands next to the counter, his face flushed.

Hurriedly, he shrugs out of his tuxedo jacket and rolls up his shirt sleeves, exposing his strong forearms. He helps me sit up, and whispers 'kneel’ in my ear, as he helps reposition me so that I’m straddling the sink, facing the mirror. Tom pushes me lightly down on the shoulders, relaxing me down a little further so my bent legs are gaping further and sitting more into my hips rather than on my knees.

I watch us in the mirror. I watch as he lazily kisses along my neck, nuzzling his nose along my collarbone, and reaches down with a hand to stroke feather-light at my length. It is so loving, and also so teasing.

I feel a nudge in-between my buttocks, his soft tip slick with my saliva slipping against me, and he presses it against my back entrance, all the while petting my penis softly with his hand.

I lean my head back against him, pushing my hips forward, straining into his touch, then shifting my hips back against his length, trying to push him into me.

His tip probes me gently, slightly widening my entrance, but not entering me. Teasing.

'Come on Tom, please..’ i snap, my hands still tied, fingers feeling for his penis.

He groans by my ear, and in a gravely voice drawls 'as you wish’.

He nips at my ear lobe, and his hand grips my length more firmly, pulling me longer, then stroking downwards again, and I watch in the mirror. His penis nudges a little further inside of me, then retracts completely, and I whine.

In the mirror i see him raise a hand to his mouth, and he sucks his thumb, then brings it back down behind me and slips it easily into me, circling it slightly inside of me, making my hips buck as he continues to stroke at my length.

Satisfied, he then replaces his thumb with the head of his penis, pushing slowly further into me, edging almost completely out, then sinking a little deeper inside me, then slowly retracting, his hand teasing and milking at my penis.

My orgasm builds, and my hips don’t know whether to back up more onto Tom or push forward more into his hand. My head falls back and i gasp up to the ceiling, Tom riding me through as I come. He follows soon after, while I’m still in a daze, eyes closed, only seeing bright light.

I feel warm arms wrap around me, a soft wet kiss planted in between my shoulder blades, then the tie taken off my bound hands.

'Are you okay?’ I hear him quietly ask, voice full of concern.

I lean forward, letting my hands rest on the mirror, my forehead pressed against the glass, eyes still closed. 'Mm-hmm’ I smile.

'Come on, you,’ he drapes his arms around me and helps me down from the counter. 'Time for a shower’.


End file.
